Things that Needed to be Said
by Gryffindor1045
Summary: Ron's storming out has left an air of uncertainty among Harry and Hermione, both unsure of whether they can fulfill the assignment Dumbledore gave them and more importantly, whether their nerves can stand the tension, fear and sombreness his absence has created. Can their friendship grow through such a difficult time and hold them together? Set during DH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Heated Discussion

**A/N: Hello! This will be a short story involving Harry and Hermione in DH following Ron's leaving that I have already written and will update throughout the weekend.**

**For those of you following "An Unlikely Meeting Between Two Unlikely Paths", thank you very much for all of reviews of the last chapter. All the support really brings a smile to my face. I'm currently working on Chapter 39 and that should be completed by next weekend. Again thanks for your patience!**

**I hope you enjoy this story; I've tried to make Harry and Hermione as realistic and close to canon as I could.**

**Please let me know how you feel through reviews!**

Harry finished his sandwich and looked through the tent's entrance. The day was very gloomy, even though it registered to Harry that winter must be approaching. A blanket of molten grey covered the sky, immersing the land below in a dull, lifeless daze. The wind was beginning to whip around the leaves more viciously, a biting, harsh sting pervading the air. Harry swallowed his glass of water. His shift this afternoon would probably occur within a thunderstorm.

Looking at Hermione, Harry sighed. He preferred standing guard in the pouring rain to staying in the tent right now. She was eating her chicken and lettuce sandwich, her eyes downcast on the table and her face seemingly set in a permanent frown. Ever since Ron left, they had barely said a few words to each other. Each day seemed to unfold itself in a horrible, awkward silence that neither wanted to acknowledge. Ron's shadow seemed to always weigh on them, lodging itself between them and paralyzing their conversations.

Harry gritted his teeth angrily. Ron. His best friend of six years had just left them; he wanted to think it was due to the locket that now lay around Hermione's neck but he could not completely rationalize it to himself. "It" was abandonment. He was furious at Ron. When they most needed to stay together, fight through all this danger, find a way to destroy the locket and determine the locations of the other Horcruxes, he left them. He closed his eyes, remembering the savage fury on Ron's face when they fought that night.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione place her glass of water loudly on the table, flipping through a page of one of the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books she had brought along. She appeared not to care about Ron's abandonment but he remembered the way she cried when he left. And every night, he heard her tremble in her sleep, her cries clearly audible.

Harry felt terrible for Hermione. He knew Ron and her were becoming closer before he left. They seemed genuinely happy with one another, the snappy arguments not as frequent or intense. Harry swallowed. Maybe they would still be a couple if it were not for him and this stupid quest. He remembered she and Ron talking behind his back, probably about how they expected more of him, thought he could be more of a leader than he was. A wave of anger surged through Harry. Didn't they know that everything Dumbledore told him he had told them? Did they not realize that the task Dumbledore gave him was almost impossible when they started on this journey? And for this reason, though Harry wanted to say something to Hermione, to ease the tense silences that almost automatically passed between the two of them, he could not because he feared it would be a harsh retort.

But the fact remained that Hermione stayed with him, despite whatever skepticism she had about this quest. Harry pursed his lips. He remembered her words when Ron asked her to leave with him. _"We promised we would go on this trip."_ Harry gritted his teeth. Was she still here because of some stupid obligation? So that he wouldn't be alone? Again, the anger and frustration simmered within Harry. He just wanted everything to start over again; for Dumbledore to still be alive so that he would not have to do this all by himself, so that Ron would still be here and that he and Hermione would not be at the end of their nerves.

"Harry," whispered Hermione, the locket in her hand as she gestured to him. "You should go outside."

Harry shook his head to jerk himself out of his musings. "Yes, thanks," mumbled Harry, taking the locket from her. He held it in his hands, wanting to delay the somber, catatonic mood that washed over him when he wrapped the locket around his neck.

He turned around to walk out of the tent, but paused in mid step. Shouldn't he at least try to say something? Would it get them out of this uncomfortable, lost state? No, but it would help. And why wait? Was any time really the right time when they were running for their lives?

Harry exhaled. Yes. He would do it. He was tired of keeping his mouth shut and his eyes directed downwards when he was, for all intents and purposes, living with one of his best friends. He swiveled his body around to look towards Hermione, trying to catch her eyes which remained fixed on her book. Though her brow furrowed as he turned around.

"Er, Hermione," said Harry tentatively.

Hermione lifted her head with a curious expression. "What, Harry?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, unsure as to what to say. Should he ask her about Ron? Should he just ask her if she noticed how awkward their conversations were now, how he noticed her crying in her sleep?

"Harry," said Hermione, her voice rising slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about Ron," blurted Harry. He immediately cringed. They needed to talk about Ron and the words just poured out of Harry's mouth. He was certain he was sincere, but not sure whether Hermione would react well.

Hermione's expression darkened. "Harry, don't."

"Don't what?" asked Harry, frowning at the angry edge to Hermione's voice.

"Don't talk about _him_," said Hermione harshly. "I am fine. Please go outside."

Harry could not help but feel indignant at her snappy tone. "Hermione, come on-

"Harry, no!" said Hermione forcefully.

For some reason, Harry could not leave the tent; he had made the effort to initiate the conversation and he could not just give in. "Hermione, we need to-

"We don't need to do anything besides keep looking for the Horcruxes. And it doesn't look we're too successful on that front."

The memory of Ron and Hermione whispering to each other surfaced in his mind. All of the anger and frustration within him began to boil again. He was going to get her to talk about Ron.

"I've heard you cry in your sleep."

Hermione's eyes widened, her expression a combination of shock and rage. "Heard what, Harry?" cried Hermione, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"You cry in your sleep," said Harry, his tone firmer. He tried not to let his annoyance creep into his voice. One of the few times he tries to talk to her and she scowls at him.

"Oh really do I, Harry?" said Hermione irately. ""Why, after two weeks of barely talking to me, do you suddenly decide to talk about _him?_"

Harry clenched his fists. That was below the belt. "There's no need to bite my head off. You can't pretend that Ron hasn't affected you- look you can't even say his name."

"Yes I can!" exclaimed Hermione, stepping forward to him. "RON!"

"Oh congratulations!" said Harry sarcastically. "Now, let's see if you can give me a nice explanation for why you've been sulking the past two weeks and then crying in your sleep?"

"Stop it, Harry," hissed Hermione, her face now contorted in fury. She looked like she was ready to slap him. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be crying in my sleep because of something other than Ron?"

"Like what?" said Harry, stepping forward so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Like the fact that my parents are on the other side of the world with no idea who I am?" shouted Hermione.

Harry's face paled. He stepped backward, his fists unclenching, the locket dropping to the ground. "No, I didn't." Something unraveled within him. For some reason, his previous anger and frustration at their predicament lost its stinging, biting edge. All that tension seemed inconsequential; why Harry did not know.

"Well then you should have," stated Hermione emphatically. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who has problems."

"I have noticed," said Harry weakly.

"No, I don't think you have, Harry," said Hermione, her eyes becoming slightly wet. "I know you Harry- this quest hasn't been good for any of us, especially you. Our lack of progress is consuming you and not to mention Ron leaving and all of the information about Dumbledore we and you never knew."

"What do you mean it's consuming me?" said Harry though he could not muster any indignation.

"You're closing yourself again," said Hermione, finally making eye contact with him.

"I don't blame you Harry at all. It's horrible that all this has been placed on you," continued Hermione in a much quieter tone, devoid of any anger. Instead, her expression looked rather hurt. "You don't need to worry about us- it's just nice sometimes to know that you do pay attention and care."

Harry blinked at her, opening and closing his mouth several times. Whatever unraveled within him was continuing to unwind, loosening him to the point that he felt almost paralyzed.

Hermione nodded at him, her gaze returning to the floor. "I'm going to go for a walk now. I'll take the invisibility cloak. You'll keep watch, won't you? And please don't wear the locket-can you just keep an eye on it?"

Harry nodded, barely registering her words. Hermione took the invisibility cloak from within her beaded bag and rushed out of the tent, never once looking at him.

Harry lowered himself to the chair he had stood up from to take guard. He gave a deep, shuddering breath. He wrapped his head in his arms. He was truly a mess now. What had he done?

He breathed again as a gust of wind whipped through the tent. All the tension, fear and anger of the previous two weeks seemed like a distant memory, something strange and more surprising to Harry, unimportant. He could barely summon those emotions, even when he thought of the night Ron left which now appeared so ordinary. Something had just given within him. Like a tightly wound rope that had lost the object it was holding. And he felt like the rope that continued to break away, to unravel and drop to the ground.

Hermione's words blazed across his mind: "_my parents are on the other side of the world with no idea who I am._" And then suddenly with that phrase, a maelstrom of emotions bombarded him. Hurt, sadness, anger, horror, guilt, but they were not for him. He realized with a startle that all the emotions rolling through him were for Hermione.

What had Hermione gone through? She had obliviated her parents. Completely erased their memories of who they were, who Hermione was. Harry gulped. Unlike him, she knew her parents. And then in one wave of her wand, she erased everything of their lives, everything of her identity. He could not imagine the guilt she must endure, the fear that they might stay forever oblivious of her if, Harry closed his eyes painfully, she died or if she survived, they may be too angry to forgive her and come back. She did not lose her parents like he did, but for someone who grew up with parents, there must have been a terrible sense of loneliness. And this was all so she could accompany him on this ridiculous quest.

Harry shuddered. Hermione's problems seemed so much more real and closer to him. How had he not noticed her loss before? It seemed as if her words unsheathed his perspective, opening it up for the first time in a while. Hermione's next sentence then reverberated in his head; "_No I don't think you have Harry."_ Had he really been so consumed with the quest that he was blind to his best friend's life? Harry closed his eyes. He remembered his earlier sulking and the answer immediately emerged. Yes. All of his worries always centered on how to find and destroy the next Horcrux, why Dumbledore told him so little and then how Ron left that he never really focused on Hermione's troubles. He worried about her in relation to Ron and whether she truly wanted to stay with him, but nothing about her life. She was right. He had closed off from her.

And then, with a stinging surge of guilt, Harry knew exactly what had unraveled within him. He gritted his teeth. His own selfishness. And now, when he finally appreciated Hermione's feelings, his anger at his own predicament seemed benign, still real but slightly more distant and irrelevant. He shook his head. Shouldn't he have been more aware? She was his best friend, had done so much for him and yet he remained so oblivious. Shouldn't he be more thankful?

With the last question, another one of Hermione's sentences popped into his mind, churning his stomach even more viciously: "_It would be nice to know that you do pay attention and care Harry."_ The guilt sharpened its onslaught upon him. Had Hermione ever left him? No, not in fourth year when even Ron thought him to be a blatant liar and not now when they were lost on this goose chase with most of the wizarding world hunting them down. Where would he be without her? She solved that deadly riddle in first year, uncovered the basilisk for them in second year, helped him save Sirius, helped him survive through the Triwizard tournament in fourth year and supported him so much during fifth year with the DA and Quibbler. She stayed with him despite whatever reservations she may have had and she deserved his gratitude. And turning his guilt into a throttling force, Harry realized bitterly that he had never genuinely said thank you. And is that what Hermione was referring to? Did she think he didn't care about her, did not value her as much as Ron or Ginny?

No, that was surely not true. He needed to say something to her. He did not know how he would say it but he would physically force himself if he had to.

As another gust of wind thrashed through the tent, Harry remembered that he was supposed to be on guard duty. He picked up the locket, ready to throw it along his neck but he remembered Hermione's words. Harry clenched the locket with his fists, feeling its slight but persistent tremor within his palm. He needed to think, not with this object contorting and twisting his thoughts, tearing apart at him. This object had caused them too much grief. Surely, if he kept it by his side, he would be able to prevent if from escaping without having to endure those horrible moods. It had not moved in the ten minutes it lay on the floor so why expect it to fly away from them?

With the locket, Harry walked outside. He conjured two chairs, sitting on one and placing the locket in the other. As the wind rushed over him, he zipped his jacket against his chest, taking out his gloves from his pockets. They were truly approaching winter. The trees were bare. Leaves swirled around with the wind rumbling through the bare branches swinging boisterously and loudly. The sun shone brightly in the sky, pushing through the clouds but a frigid cold cut into the air.

Harry wondered anxiously where Hermione had gone off. It was daylight and they were in one of the more obscure forests from what she had said, but still, the Death Eaters seemed to roam everywhere.

And "_what if she does not come back?"_ piped a small voice in his head. Harry swallowed. His stomach returned to its vicious churning. "_Why wouldn't she go?"_ said the voice, this time much louder. He had essentially interrogated her about Ron and then become angry when she refused to talk about him. Harry shook his head. He wanted to talk about Ron, not her. He wanted to end the awkward silences between them while not even wondering why those silences were so uncomfortable.

Harry kicked away a pile of leaves at his foot, not caring that the leaves floated back to his legs. Hermione had every reason to leave and if she did, he had no idea what he would do. He had foolishly thought he could go on this quest alone when Ron left, but without Hermione, he knew would be at far more of a loss than he already was. He needed her, not only for her tremendous planning and intelligence, but just so that she could be there with him. Someone who genuinely trusted and cared for him.

A horrible desperation started to tug at his chest, the familiar loneliness washing over him. He did not want her to go; he needed her at the moment likely much more than she needed him.

Hermione brushed her eyes with her hand as she left the tent. She hoped Harry did not follow her. She did not think she could hold herself any longer.

When she stepped outside into the cold, she took a sharp turn right, heading for a tree that was within the wards they had set but out of eyesight of the tent's entrance. Hermione shivered as the wind lashed at her. She quickly cast a warming charm around, sitting by the roots of the tree. She glanced around, trying to keep her mind off what had just transpired. It was quite a pretty scene. The clouds had separated to allow the sun to shine brightly. Sunlight streamed through the bare trees, pouring over the ground and painting the swirling leaves in a dazzling array of colours. The trees swung and shook in a smooth yet enthusiastic rhythm as the wind periodically rumbled and rustled.

It was certainly a beautiful Autumn afternoon even as the signs of winter's approach were so clear. No, Hermione corrected herself. It would be a beautiful afternoon if she forgot her conversation with Harry. And then suddenly, the tears cascaded out of her eyes. She did not even bother to stem their flow with their hands, letting them sting her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

An assortment of emotions rushed through her. Anger and irritation followed by shock, then sadness and finally the one that lingered the most, hurt. Hermione gave an exhausted sigh. Why did Harry suddenly want to talk about Ron?

Another storm of emotions overcame her. This one, however, was entirely driven by rage. Ron. She could not even think his name without feeling so angry. She remembered that night so vividly. The pure contempt he displayed for them, the way he forced her to choose between him and Harry and then his disgusted, knowing look when she said Harry needed them and finally, how he continued to walk away as she plead for him to come back. Hermione picked up a stick and threw it against the wards. If she saw Ron now, she was certain she would hex him without any hesitation.

Hermione let out a tired breath. She and Ron were becoming closer prior to this Horcrux hunt. She knew she was attracted to him though she could never tell how strong her feelings were. When he behaved rashly and offended her, she was angry and hurt, but they always reconciled, even over his relationship with Lavender. Yet this abandonment was so much more cruel than all of his other acts; not only did he hurt her but he betrayed Harry's trust and confidence, leaving them at the time when they needed each other the most. She did not know if she would be able to reconcile with him. The hurt still stung, but she was surprised at how furious she was.

A very small part of her rationalized that perhaps, the locket hanging around the neck may have been responsible for his outburst. But she quickly quashed that thought; it was such a flimsy excuse. His feelings had been building for days and possibly weeks. And she and Harry had worn the Horcrux for equally as long if not more and their moods were not as affected. No, Hermione thought, Ron's jealousy had been simmering for a long time, as far back as the Yule Ball. At times, she found the interest endearing, but he could be so irrational, brash and inflammatory with his actions and words that she found it very difficult to accept the jealousy. Even with Lavender, she still could not quell her anger at the memory of the two of them intertwined in the common room after she practically asked him to that party. How could they possibly have a stable friendship and then a relationship Hermione thought if he was so paranoid about her and Harry?

She acknowledged she had an attachment to Ron, but were her feelings strong enough to endure another instance like this? Hermione did not know whether she could forgive him and whether she actually wanted to pursue a relationship with him. And anyway, she scowled, that was an issue of so little importance in comparison to what they faced now. It was just her and Harry.

Harry, Hermione thought. Her mind returned to the reason she was sitting outside. And the hurt again cut sharply into her. Hermione gritted her teeth. He must have said a total of ten words to her in the past two weeks. Yet he suddenly decided to ask her about Ron. In fact, Hermione thought with an angry huff, it always seemed- no she stopped herself from thinking that statement. Harry had every reason to be closed off with the assignment Dumbledore gave him.

No, said a louder voice in her head, "you need to be honest with yourself." Hermione exhaled loudly. The voice in her head was right. It caused Hermione tremendous agitation to admit, but… Harry never truly thought of her by herself. It seemed to be always in relation to Ron. He never asked her about her parents and judging by his reaction to her comment about missing them, that was the first time he had thought about what she did to her parents.

She loved him so much. Thinking of all the suffering he experienced caused an aching sadness to fill her. He deserved none of the loss he endured and none of the future he had to face. And yet, he remained so selfless, so ready to help others and place his life at risk. She remembered her own admiration when he and Ron came to save her from that troll. He was her first friend, and that in itself, she was eternally grateful to him.

It was just, Hermione sighed, that he sometimes did not pay enough attention… And it very much hurt her when he seemed not to notice her own feelings and problems. Hermione bit her lip. She sounded so selfish. She knew he cared for her, but she sometimes wished that he showed he valued her help and more importantly, her presence as a friend. A tumultuous wave of guilt rolled through her as she remembered her comment to him about "not noticing" and that it would have been "nice" for him to show that he cared. How could she have said that? Harry had every right to focus on the quest; he did not need to worry about making her feel "valued."

Maybe, said another even smaller voice in her head, that prior feelings were arising within her. Hermione gulped, not wanting to even contemplate whether there was a grain of truth in that statement. She remembered her infatuation with Harry following their rescue of Sirius in third year; her attraction, which she always tried to characterize as a schoolgirl crush, lasted till the beginning of fifth year.

Yet she could never fully label her feelings for Harry as merely an infatuation. Even in third year, she sensed something deeper underlying her attraction. After they saved Sirius , she remembered the powerful clarity that infused her; a sweeping appreciation for Harry and a complete contentment in his presence that she could never separate from romantic aspirations. In fact, she thought that this clarity spurned those romantic feelings. And for this reason, when she realized Harry would not see her in a romantic sense, the sadness was so devouring and penetrating. Hermione shuddered. Like a path of her life, the most fulfilling and energizing option, was closed off. Although she learned to wall off her feelings, the longing still lingered within her, frightening her at times with how quickly it could fill her. And at these times, her feelings returned with alarming vigor, like Hermione thought bitterly, when Harry kissed Ginny... she smiled at Harry, but the disappointment was again so strong, so biting that she had to leave the common room. She only hoped that her words to Harry were not a sign of another one of those sharp bursts of emotion approaching.

Hermione shook her head, scowling at herself. There was no time for self pity. She brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. At some point, she would have to return to the tent. She felt like she should apologize to Harry; she did not mean to hurt him or lash out at him. Harry did not need to appease her; there were far important things. But, her words were true, Hermione answered back to herself. If they were true, then she could repeat them again in another fit of anger and then how would she explain to Harry?

She gritted her teeth. All her feelings were so confusing now. Everything just seemed to swirl around in her head. She could not bottle up any emotions into pure rational reason. Hermione breathed. She had no desire to talk to Harry whether she apologized or not. She would just walk into the tent, ignore Harry and have a rest. They had been living in silence for two weeks. Surely it would not be so hard to continue that pattern?

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? And their argument?**

**I appreciate all the reviews I receive; this is my first H/Hr fanfiction so all the feedback is great for improvement.**


	2. Reconciliation

Chapter 2- Reconciliation

**A/N: Thanks to the Sword of Magnus 90 ITA and shrek2be for reviewing the last chapter! The support is very much appreciated.**

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is:**

**I own nothing of the characters and world depicted in this story, all of which belongs to the brilliance and creative genius of J.K. Rowling.**

**There will be a few more chapters after this one. Hopefully you enjoy it and if you can, please review- I appreciate all of the feedback I can get as this is my first story involving Harry and Hermione as the main characters.**

Harry rested his chin on his hand. Because of the cold wind outside, he had moved himself and the Horcrux still resting by his side just inside the tent to avoid the wind; however, he still could see through the opening and had cast a Detector charm to alert him of any intruders coming from either side.

He bit his lip anxiously. It had been at least twenty minutes since Hermione left. He was almost ready to leave the tent and start looking for her but he held himself for he knew Hermione would not be happy if he came searching for her. Still, the terrible desperation and fear throttled him. He never realized how important she was to him, how he relied on her so often as a source of support. But maybe, Harry thought bitterly, she felt she was safer without him; a fact that Harry could not dispute. If she wanted to leave and seek her parents, he would not try to stop her; she never deserved to be a target of Voldemort, to be hunted like he was. But the idea of Hermione leaving to survive gave Harry the shaking and horrifying sensation of inevitability. An end, marked by red slits and long, pale hands, was fast approaching. Harry clenched his fists. He would not let Hermione meet that end. He may see the end but Voldemort would not get to her.

His wand vibrated, a sign the Detector charm was alerted. And as if to confirm he vibrations, Harry heard footsteps coming from the right side of the tent. With his wand pointed ahead, he crouched low to ground and shuffled along the tent's edge, waiting for the person to emerge. The footsteps stopped at a spot a few feet in front of him and Hermione suddenly appeared, the invisibility cloak draped over her arms.

Harry stood up, lowering his wand. His body seemed to expand in relief at the familiar bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Harry, it's me," said Hermione quietly, not meeting his eyes. "You and I saved Sirius together using the Time Turner in Third year."

Harry almost wanted to laugh at her relentless use of the secret question to confirm identities.

"You'll take guard duty for the next three hours, Harry?" continued Hermione. "Keep the locket besides you. I have an idea of how we can wear it without it physically touching our bodies."

Harry nodded numbly, panicking. He had been too preoccupied with worrying about Hermione leaving than planning what to say to her. Looking at the distant, somber expression on her face, he was at a complete loss for words. She seemed so disinterested that she might not even take him seriously. He wondered whether he could leave it for later, but a part of him knew that the right moment should be now. Only he had no idea what to say and did not want to blurt something harsh and insensitive.

"Harry, you're shivering," noted Hermione, a trace of concern creeping into her voice. She stepped closer to him, raising her wand and casting the warming charm. Instantly, a curtain of warmth wrapped itself tightly around his body.

Harry nodded again at her. Say "thank you, you fool," hissed a voice in his head.

"Well, I'm going to go have a rest," said Hermione, her voice returning to its emotionless tone. "Call me if you need anything."

She walked past him and Harry finally relented. He grabbed her arm and forced his gaze directly upon her face.

Hermione turned around, her expression surprised but also a different emotion that Harry could not quite decipher.

"Harry, what's wrong?" said Hermione softly, her eyes still averted from him.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it without any words coming out. How should he start? Should he let go of her arm?

"Harry?" stated Hermione apprehensively.

Harry continued to look blankly at her, his mind a mess of thoughts and emotions. As she looked ready to pull out of his grip, he needed to say something.

"Hermione, about earlier," began Harry cautiously.

Hermione gave a subtle shake of her head. "Harry it's fine. I just don't want to talk about Ron."

"Neither do I," blurted Harry.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. Harry took this as a request for him to continue. "What you said earlier-

"Harry, we were both acting irrational," interjected Hermione though her tone remained weak. "I did not intend-

"You were right," said Harry forcefully and finally her eyes met his. "And you were being honest with me so thank you."

The sentences and phrases began to form much more easily in Harry's mind as he gained confidence. "You were right. I've been so consumed and obsessed with this quest and everything Dumbledore did and didn't tell me that I haven't paid enough attention to you. I've been so selfish and I'm sorry."

"Harry," said Hermione, emotion finally laying her voice. "You don't need to apologize- anybody would be taken up by this assignment."

Harry gave a shaky laugh. "Yes, it is difficult but that's no excuse for me to never ask about your parents. And then to ask about Ron without even considering them. It's terrible what you had to do your parents and I can't possibly imagine how you must feel. You've helped me so many times and I was being an absolute git over one thing you shouldn't have had to handle alone."

A warm expression unfolded over Hermione's face. She placed her hand over Harry's hand. "Harry, I'm not handling everything alone."

Harry shook his head. "I should have helped you more. After all you've done."

Hermione smiled at him, the first genuine, content expression he had seen for weeks. "Harry, we're best friends. You don't owe me anything."

"Yes we are," said Harry, suddenly uplifted by the smile on Hermione's face and the way she was holding his hands. Normally, he would have felt awkward in this position with her, but now, he felt unusually comfortable and satisfied. "But you've always stuck with me and helped with practically everything each year. I reckon I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you-

"Harry, come on, don't be so dramatic," mumbled Hermione, her eyes starting to becoming slightly shiny.

"I'm serious," said Harry, gripping her hands more tightly. "I really do appreciate all of your support and help- you're a wonderful person and friend. I was thinking about it earlier and I don't think I've said thank you- you deserve more than this but you need to know that I'm very grateful and happy that you're here."

"Oh, Harry," breathed Hermione, flinging her arms his neck and bringing him into a tight hug that Harry, to his surprise, exuberantly reciprocated. "I should be the one thanking you. You've done so much for me as well."

She pulled back so that their heads faced each other. "And I'm never going to leave, whether you like it or not."

Harry swallowed at her, not wanting to say the next sentence but feeling that he needed to clear it off his chest. "Hermione, er, I'm really happy that you want to stay with me but you can leave you know if you have any concerns or you're worried about –

"Harry, no!" exclaimed Hermione sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Harry averted his gaze from her scowling face, chastising himself for so artfully ruining the moment. "Well, er, I'm probably going to sound to like a prat, but I know Ron and you were talking about-

"No," said Hermione, her face dawning in comprehension. "Harry, we weren't- we would never- talk about you in that way-

Harry released himself from her hold. "Hermione, I know that both of you expected more."

"Harry, no!" excalimed Hermione. She grabbed both of his wrists with her hands. "Harry, listen to me. Yes, we were disappointed. But not with you."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Hermione smiled grimly at him. "We were disappointed in Dumbledore for not giving you enough help and information. These past few months have been hard on all of us but we- I do not blame you at all. You told us everything you knew and we're working with that information."

Harry was starting to understand her. She was right. Dumbledore always spoke in riddles, even after his death. But there was one question still forming in his mind that he could not leave, not now. He knew Hermione would not be happy, but he needed to know.

"Hermione, I know," said Harry tentatively. "But you don't have to stay with me just because of an obligation."

"What obligation?" cried Hermione with a blazing expression.

"You remember what you said that night Ron left?" said Harry quietly. "When he asked you to leave with him?"

"Harry, I told him that we promised we would stay with you no matter what happened," recalled Hermione before her expression cleared in horror. "Oh, Harry, no, I never meant it that way."

"Hermione-

"No, Harry, stop thinking like that," snapped Hermione. She pressed slightly against him, intertwining both her hands with his. In a much softer tone, she said, "Harry I want to be with you. Despite how moody we can both be at times and how strained we've been over the past two weeks, there' s no place I'd rather be right now than with you in this tent; not Ron, not with the Weasleys and not with my parents. You're my best friend and I need you more than you can imagine. This job Dumbledore gave you; it's not your job, it's our job. I would never consider leaving you. None of this is your fault."

Harry lifted his head to meet Hermione's gaze. He had not realized how close their faces were; he could count the number of freckles on her nose. Again, he was surprised at how comfortable he felt; normally, his tendency would be to pull away.

The intensity in her brown eyes struck him. They were so bright and wide. He swallowed at the fierceness of the concern in those eyes. It seemed like all of her energy was directly vibrating against him, imploring and urging him to understand.

A strange warmth filled Harry's stomach. He could not tear his gaze away from her eyes. They were so indomitable, so adamant and all for him. The warmth continued to spread across Harry's body, reaching his chest and causing his heart beat to race. It was nice, Harry thought, to have someone care for him like this. And with that sentiment, a powerful clarity overcame Harry. The person standing in front of him could not possibly leave him. Every word she said was true. Hermione. She cared for him, perhaps more than anybody else.

A smile stretched across Harry's features. He felt his face relax, his eyes clearing and a wonderful content infusing him as the warmth disseminated through his body.

"Yes, I believe you."

Hermione smiled. A beautiful curving of the lips that lit her face in an ebullient daze.

"I'm never leaving you Harry," she repeated, her eyes sparkling.

For the first time he could remember, Harry pulled her into the hug, his arms clinging on as tightly as he could as he immersed his face in her hair.

Hermione startled before she reciprocated, her face falling into the nook between his head and shoulders, her breath washing over his neck. They must have held onto each other for a few minutes, each wanting to prolong and savour the moment as long as possible.

Once they reluctantly released themselves from each other, Hermione smiled at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry nodded at her though he did not know exactly for what she was thanking him. "I should go back on guard duty."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and can you give me the locket?"

"Hermione, it's my turn to wear it," said Harry firmly. "And you said not to wear it before."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "I'm not going to wear it- I have an idea about how we can keep it close to us without wearing it and letting it throw us into those terrible moods."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"You'll see."

Harry rolled his eyes in a comical imitation of her before picking up the locket from the chair and handing it to her. "Fine but remember that thing is very resilient."

"Of course Harry, look what it contains," said Hermione with the same roll of her eyes. "Replace the warming charm around you- I think it may have broken off when we hugged."

"Yes, I should have thought of that charm earlier," muttered Harry. "Would have saved me a lot of shivering." He closed off the entrance to the tent, casting the spell around him.

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry just stood. She shook her head, the warm smile returning to her face. She quickly picked up the invisibility cloak that fell, placed it in her beaded bag and then turned her attention to the locket.

Her mind could barely stay focused on the Horcrux in her hands. She kept thinking of the conversation they just had and pure bliss came over her. Harry was so…. For once she could not find any words and settled on brilliant, though in her mind, the adjective was an immense understatement.

The expression of gratitude and the apology that she still felt he never had to make filled her with a fresh, rejuvenating burst of energy. She just felt so satisfied. It was like something that she wanted for a long time, but feared was gone actually existed. She had an idea what that something was, but was willing to leave it unknown for the time being to enjoy the pleasure and joy pervading her. Even the locket, with the insidious dark magic radiating off it, could not contain her giddiness.

And then her breath hitched as her mind flashed over Harry's admission that he thought she would leave her. Her exhilaration was momentarily replaced by irritation for the words she said to Ron that night. How easy was it for Harry to interpret her sentence the wrong way; she had only tried to appease Ron… But Harry believed her. For once she sensed that he truly knew she would never leave him. And that in itself was worth a hundred victories over Voldemort.

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. She needed to concentrate and find a way for them to transport this locket. After what happened today, she was definitely not going to let either her or Harry wear the locket; it was far too damaging.

Her mind ran over an idea she started to contemplate last night. The books she summoned from Dumbledore's office described the Horcrux as being dormant in its original location because usually this was the place intended for the object by the same soul which fragmented to make the Horcrux. Effectively, the Horcrux "obeyed" the request of its own soul to not attempt to leave that position. So Hermione reasoned that if she could sufficiently mimic the previous location of the locket, it would be far less troubling for them; they would not have to worry about the locket attempting to escape.

She wondered how closely she would have to replicate the location. One of the textbooks also explained that the one who makes the Horcruxes can set the parameters by which the location stifles the Horcrux. Hermione read this as the details of the location that would "deactivate" or turn off some of the dark magic within the object.

She bit her lip. Maybe she should wait for Harry to come back and ask him to give a full description of the cave they found the Horcrux. But Hermione countered, Voldemort may have not considered the possibility of the Horcrux being found and taken away. Then, he would not have paid much attention to the exact characteristics of that cave. Harry also said that a basin full of liquid poison contained the locket.

So, Hermione reasoned, with a few Transfiguration spells, she could easily conjure a basin full of water for the Horcrux. To replicate the cave, a permanent humidifying charm may be sufficient.

How she would create the basin? Ideally, the object she was transfiguring should have a similar shape to a basin, but they had no such object. Her eyes flickered over the pile of parchment on the table. And a small smile suddenly appeared on her face. She knew what to do.

She took a piece of blank parchment and rolled it into a ball. She made a slight indentation in the top of the ball with her quill. And then Hermione closed her eyes. She visualized the white of the parchment turning into a surly grey, the grey breaking into hundreds of small little fragments that interwove and attached themselves through clearly cut lines cutting across in intricate crisscross patterns, the and then finally, the indentation she made hollowing out to the very bottom of the ball like an inverse cone; very wide at the top but narrow at the bottom. As she pictured the transformation, she continually whispered a series of incantations designed for the transfiguration of circular like objects, her wand tracing around the ball several times.

After she pictured the transformation with the incantations, she opened her eyes slightly to see the ball of paper still there. Hermione held her frustration, knowing that these transfigurations required multiple visualizations. She focused on the visualization again, this time concentrating more on the individual grains of pebble, streaks and lines within the stone of the basin, how the indentation cleared through the rest of the ball, allowing the insides to fold into a part of the outside. As she completed this visualization, Hermione heard a soft, whizzing sound. Waves of heat billowed over her followed by multiple sharp, clicking sounds. Hermione grinned. The transfiguration was occurring and judging by the heat emanating off it, the transformation required some energy. After the last clicking sound, Hermione kept her eyes closed for a few extra moments, the anticipation building within her.

She then opened her eyes to see a very small, stone basin sitting on the table in front of her. Hermione frowned. She had not considered the size of the bowel; an engorging charm would be required. Looking at the locket, Hermione judged the proper size of basin to comfortably accommodate the locket. And then she pointed her wand at the basin with its enlarged image filling her mind.

"_Engorgio!"_

The basin buzzed and vibrated for a moment before concentric layers begin to form at the bottom and around the sides, pushing the basin upward and outward. The widening and rising stopped once the size Hermione pictured was reached.

Hermione nodded, satisfied at her work. She pointed her wand into the hollow of the basin, muttering "_Agoumenti."_ A stream of water issued out of her wand into the basin. She filled the hole to a few centimeters from the top of the basin.

After reversing "_Agoumenti", _Hermione placed a finger over the end of her wand. Imagining the sensation of cool, damp air on her finger, Hermione whispered, "_Humidifio."_ Almost immediately, she felt the exact sensation on her finger. Hermione swept her wand over the entire surface of the basin, including the closed bottom and open top, keeping her wand about one or two centimeters above the surface. Once she was finished, she placed her hand in the area around the basin. A pleased smile formed on her face at the moistness appearing on her fingers. She reversed the humidifying charm on her wand.

And for the last spell: Hermione reached into her beaded bag, pulling out her Ancient Runes textbook. She turned to the page containing runes for a Permanence spell. She quickly copied those runes onto a blank piece of parchment, writing the runes in a large circle. She then changed the page to the runes for the Humidifying charm, neatly writing those runes down on the parchment in a circle within the outer one containing the runes for the Permanence charm. And after glancing back at the table of contents, Hermione found the page for hollowed spherical objects such as a basin. She wrote the runes for that shape in a smaller circle within the ring for the Humidifying charm runes.

With her left hand, she held the parchment in front of the basin. She used her wand as a beam connecting the parchment to the basin; the magical end of the wand touching the area of humidification. Hermione closed her eyes once again, centering her focus onto the idea of the runes flowing from the parchment through the wand and then onto the edges of her humidifying charm, replicating themselves so that they covered the entire area and permanently set the charm.

Hermione maintained her concentration for a few moments before she felt the wand tingle under her fingers, the familiar buzzing sound reaching her ears from around the bowel. Hermione continued to keep her focus on the transfer of the runes as the buzzing sound became incrementally louder. And then suddenly, with a resounding click, the buzzing stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and breathed. A slight tiredness crept into her; rune transfers always took their energy from the caster and not the surroundings.

Hermione took the trembling locket in her hand and dropped it into the basin. The locket quickly sank to the bottom, hitting the stone with a dull thud. The shaking increased initially but then slowed down quite sharply. Hermione smiled in relief; it looked like her experiment was working. But then to her surprise, the locket sprang up from the bottom to the surface, the vibrations becoming much more rapid. It broke the surface of the water before stopping mid air at the top of the basin and falling back to the water.

Hermione watched the locket repeat this energetic motion in astonishment three times. The fourth time, she caught the locket in the air before it fell. As soon as it touched her hand, the locket's vibrations slowed. She placed the disquieting object on the table.

She frowned. The locket was certainly trying to escape. It looked like the humidifying charm was preventing it from jumping straight out of the basin. So that meant, although she managed to recreate the cave's atmosphere, the basin was not successfully replicated. Hermione snapped her fingers in frustration. Maybe Voldemort was more attentive than she thought…. If he was, then she would not be able to mimic the basin because she surely did not have the poison he used.

But she had a few potions ingredients that were used in several poisons. Would that make the water close enough to the poison? She could also change the volume and temperature of the water to mimic the potion. Or, perhaps her basin was too different to the one contain the locket. Then, she would need Harry's description of the basin.

Hermione sighed. She would try to change the basin and potion as much as she could to see if she managed to reproduce the original Horcrux location, but if she was unsuccessful, she would simply wait for Harry.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? And their conversation and Hermione's experiments with the locket?**


	3. Contemplation

Chapter 3- Contemplation

**A/N: Thanks very much to all of you reviewed the last two chapters! All of the support is really tremendous.**

**This is a short chapter but there will be another chapter coming today.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wizarding world which belongs to the genius of J.K. Rowling**

Harry twirled a blade of grass in between his fingers, watching the little stalk twist and arch sinuously as it spun within his hands. Drops and specks of light filtered and dripped upon his shoulders from the stream of sunlight that flowed through the branches above. Leaves of all shades of brown, green and even red scattered across the ground, shimmering and trembling with each gentle brush of wind.

A gust of wind rushed through the clearing. The leaves at Harry's feet rose and spiraled in random directions and the trees swung their branches into a disconcerting rumble as the wind whistled through them. Harry startled. He stood up from his perch at the base of an oak tree on the small bank that gave him a full view of their tent below and the forest encircling it. Seeing no creature or person entering the clearing, Harry let out a small breath before returning to his position below the tree.

A smile once again unraveled his face. A wonderful satisfaction filled his chest as his mind reflected over his conversation with Hermione.

The tension between them now appeared gone. None of those moments of sullen, tense silence would ingratiate itself between. No more of the averted, uncomfortable gazes, the failed attempts at conversation and voiceless words that fed and satisfied the silence.

But although the lack of tension between them relieved and energized Harry, it was not the source of the fulfillment imbibing his chest. He could not remember the last time he saw Hermione's smile; not the small, grim and forced twisting of the lips that so often disguised itself as a smile in the last few months but a genuine and liberated expression of unbridled joy.

In those moments in which she embraced and smiled so radiantly at him, it seemed as if she was finally able to forget all that burdened them and her, all of the worries, fears and guilt that continuously needled them. She was just enjoying the moment and the emotion Harry's gratitude aroused within her. And to see her in such a state made Harry so happy for her.

A bolt of raw, stinging emotion struck Harry. He swallowed, not wanting the guilt to mount another onslaught upon him. But if only he was a little less consumed in this quest and his own struggles, if he realized the full extent of her sacrifice earlier and expressed his gratitude sooner, he would have already witnessed her smile.

No, Harry said to himself. There was no need for him to dwell on such thoughts. However they were in the past few weeks lay behind them. His gratitude for Hermione was so immense, his desire to support and help her so consuming and his own contentment that he was not alone so heartening that he could not fathom letting the frustrations of their current predicament overwhelm him.

And as Harry paused to mull over the last statement, his smile returned. The image of Hermione's face with her declaration that she would not leave him was fresh in his mind. The persistence and resolve behind her concern infused him with a sweeping certainty that she would not leave, no matter how dire their circumstances became. She wanted to be with him. No obligation existed. Those two statements were as true to him as his own feelings. Another wave of exhilarating joy overcame Harry. At the very least they had each other and though he still desperately desired for Ron's presence, that was enough for him.

**A/N: How did you like it?**

**There will be a longer chapter coming today.**


	4. A Small Victory

Chapter 4- A Small Victory

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**This one is a bit longer and it is mostly H/Hr interaction.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Hermione exclaimed in frustration, her wand dropping to the table below her with a resounding thud. None of the potion ingredients she added to the basin managed to keep the locket contained within the water. She even tried a few spells to simulate the pungent and biting taste Harry inferred the poison had, but her experiments remained without success. Although the locket remained within the basin, it continued to vibrate and leap towards the top. She had considered leaving the basin as how it was now. She shook her head. Watching the locket spring up and down and threatening to escape was just too disconcerting and more importantly, the locket was not dormant so there was no reason why it would not find a way out of the basin.

She sighed. Harry would be able to help her with the basin and poison's appearance and hopefully, they could simulate the look of the one in the cave so that they inactivated the Horcrux. She looked at her watch, breathing in relief. His shift would be over in a few minutes.

If they could not render the locket dormant, then…..Hermione closed her eyes. She absolutely loathed wearing the locket around her neck and she knew Harry's feelings were exactly the same. But they could not leave it alone and it was a burden both of them would need to bear, at least until they found a way to destroy the Horcrux. Hermione frowned.

Another problem they faced. They had not talked much about finding Gryffindor's sword. She gritted her teeth. Scrimgeour had no right to keep the sword from Harry and now the sword likely lay in Voldemort's clutches.

Harry entered the tent, breaking Hermione's storm of thoughts.

She exchanged a smile with him, a warmth washing over her again as she remembered their last conversation.

Harry took a seat by her at the table. Her smile widened at how much more relaxed and content he appeared.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, gesturing to the basin and the locket lying by its side.

She relayed her theory about how they could inactivate the Horcrux so they did not have to always wear. Harry nodded along at her words, his eyes narrowed at the locket.

"So have you managed to keep it contained within the basin?" said Harry intently.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Somewhat." At Harry's puzzled expression, Hermione picked the locket from the table and dropped it into the basin.

Harry smiled in relief as the locket sunk to the bottom but then when it vibrated, causing the basin to tremble and began its ascent to the surface, Harry pulled out his wand. Hermione gripped his wand hand and said softly, "Watch."

As Hermione expected, the locket whizzed out of the liquid with a small splash before abruptly striking an invisible wall a few inches above the surface and returning to the crimson liquid with another splash. It continued with this oscillating motion for a few seconds before Hermione caught the Horcrux with her hand and dropped it onto the table. It stopped moving but continued to vibrate at a slower pace on the table.

Harry's eyes widened and then to Hermione's surprise, he laughed. A soft yet reverberating sound that filled the tent with a wonderful, pulsating energy. Hermione smiled at him. She could not remember the last time she heard Harry laugh. The sound was so sweet and refreshing to her ears, prickling her skin and sending jolts of electricity along her spine.

Harry paused to look at her with an amused expression. "Who would have thought that you could make his soul go up and down like that? I can't remember the Muggle word but don't they have a toy that-

"A yo-yo," Hermione finished with a smile. A giddiness overcome her at what Harry was saying. It was rather funny that Voldemort's soul was acting like a yo-yo before their eyes. She burst out laughing, imagining Voldemort's face planted upon the leaping locket.

She missed the clouding of emotion in Harry's eyes as he heard her laugh before he rejoined her in their hysteria.

Once they stopped to gather their breath, Hermione rubbed her eyes, a smile still spread across her face. It was nice to revel and enjoy the moment as they just had.

"So I gather you are not satisfied with how the basin is," said Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione noticed with a startle that her hand still lay upon his wrist. Her body stiffened at the realization at how much she was enjoying the touch; a stern voice in her head reprimanding her for feeling so exhilarated. Apparently, Harry had not noticed the touch or chose not to comment on it. Yet Hermione chose to ignore the voice in her head. She did not want to break the touch nor the moment.

Hermione gazed at Harry. "Well as amusing as it is to see the locket hop about like a cricket, I would rather it not do that all time and especially when our eyes are not on it. And of course, the locket is not exactly 'inactivated' or dormant and so it still may escape."

"I agree," Harry replied. "If we are not going to wear it around our necks, I would want it to be completely still. I don't like to think what would happen if we were asleep and that thing is still leaping up and down."

Hermione nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I think I may be able to render the Horcrux dormant if I am able to mimic the basin's appearance as close as possible to the original one."

Harry smiled at her. "And I should be able to help with that difficulty though how will you mimic the poison?"

Hermione sighed. "I do not think I have enough ingredients nor the expertise to make that exact potion but I may be able to provide the liquid with similar attributes."

Harry nodded. A grimace appeared on his features. "I'll try to be as detailed as I can with the basin and the poison."

Hermione's grip on his hand tightened. "Harry, if it's too painful for you to remember then you don't-

"No, of course not," said Harry, his eyes flickering to her hand. Hermione wanted to release her hand but for some reason, could not find the conviction to tear her grasp away from him. "Finding a way for us not to wear this locket is far more important."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, trying to convey all of the gratitude she felt.

Harry smiled at her before he closed his eyes, evidently trying to visualize that memory.

After a few seconds, Harry's eyes opened again.

"Alright, so your size looks pretty accurate but the basin was a bit more grey than the one you have here- I would say almost like the colour of slate."

Hermione nodded. She finally decided to separate her hand from Harry, quelling the disappointment within her at the loss of touch.

She did not notice Harry finger his wrist at the spot her hand touched him, his eyes clouded again.

Hermione visualized the basin shimmering into a darker grey and muttered the incantation. And as she pictured, a darker colour, like that of slate, washed over the basin.

Harry gave a satisfied nod. "That looks about right. And circling the top and bottom of the basin, there were rings of tiny snakes. Each snake was separated by about a quarter of an inch and each serpent was engraved as coiled around itself about two times with a slightly oval head and yellow eyes staring to its right. It was a very plain engraving- there were no scales on the snakes and it was just more the outline than detail.

"He isn't very creative, is he?" Hermione noted, her lips twitching.

Harry laughed. "Well I'm not surprised- look at what objects he chose for Horcruxes. Is that enough detail Hermione?"

"Yes I think it is, " answered Hermione with a smile. "And anyway I don't think he would have put much thought into how stringent the appearance had to be for the locket to be dormant."

"Probably too arrogant to think anybody would steal the locket," Harry agreed.

Hermione closed her eyes once again. This time, she pictured the two lines indenting themselves around the circumference of the basin near the top and bottom. Then, she visualized another indentation curving and spiraling over each line in two rotations before a slanted head appeared that was oriented to the right and then finally two little yellow dots in the uppermost region of that head. She imagined the snake appearing along both lines many more times as it wrapped around the basin.

Once she was satisfied with her visualization, Hermione murmured the general incantation for engraving an object, feeling her body and wand heat with energy for a second before she heard the basin vibrate slightly as the engravings rapidly carved themselves into its outside surface to the same level of detail Hermione had visualized.

"Very impressive," remarked Harry in admiration. "It looks pretty close I have to say."

Hermione's cheeks flushed at his compliment. She directed her eyes to the liquid within the basin. "Do you remember what colour the poison was and anything else that was particularly noteworthy?"

"The liquid was a slightly off greenish colour- I would say like the bowler hat Fudge used to wear. And as for anything else, um, let's see." Harry's brow furrowed in concentration. "Well I don't know how it tasted but judging by Dumbledore, it was probably quite bitter and harsh. There were no bubbles or froth; the liquid was very still but that's to be expected in a cave."

"That should be good enough," Hermione said with a nod. "Like I said, I don't think we need that much detail."

She pointed her wand within the basin at the liquid and imagined the lime green of Fudge's bowler hat immersing and saturating this liquid, replacing its crimson colour. And after she spoke the same incantation, the liquid rippled into that exact colour.

"You know after this is all done, " Harry began with an amused glint in his eye. "You should consider taking McGonagall's position at Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I do not think any of the students would take me very seriously."

"A couple of hexes here and there should be great discipline."

"I don't think students would appreciate me sending a flock of birds at their faces," said Hermione with a sly smile. She surprised herself that she was able to talk about that incident without any of her anger or frustration with Ron manifesting itself.

Harry gaped at her for a second before he burst out laughing, slapping his knee rather boisterously.

"I think we should see if we are successful," said Hermione, breaking off his laughter though she had to exert quite a bit of effort to keep herself from smiling.

"Yes, let's see," said Harry, an excited expression appearing on his face. He picked up the locket and dropped it into the basin.

As it fell to the bottom, both of them waited in anticipation, hoping that it would remain there. It struck the base and resided there for a few moments. Hermione was just about to celebrate before the locket began to throb.

Both Harry and Hermione released simultaneous groans as the locket rose through the water, halting at the invisible wall just above the surface and then falling back to the bottom before it repeated its motion.

"I tried to be as detailed as I could," Harry said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yes you did," Hermione agreed with a frown. "He may have prepared for the locket to be stolen in which case he would have likely set the parameter we need to replicate as the poison itself which-

"Would be impossible for anyone but an expert potion maker to brew," Harry finished distastefully.

"Yes."

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully as he continued to stare at the basin. "It may be another specific, smaller detail that caught his eye and not necessary my eyes that will allow us to simulate the location."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. The idea had not occurred to her but it made perfect sense as interpretations of the same object could be very different.

"That is a great idea- so is there anything specific that you can remember of the basin which he would have noticed and you would have not?"

Harry closed his eyes again, his face set in concentration.

Hermione waited. She tried not to admire his features when he was deep in thought; the hardening and clenching of his jaw, the tautening and straining of the lines on his forehead, the way his hair somehow organized itself- No, Hermione thought forcefully to herself. Her feelings were becoming strong, overwhelming her judgment. They needed to find a way to inactivate the Horcrux and that was most important.

After a few more moments of Hermione internally wrestling with herself, Harry opened his eyes, an intent expression upon his face.

"Is there anything that would stand out to him?" asked Hermione curiously, pushing her feelings further into herself.

Harry nodded. "There were two very thin cracks running diagonally across the basin in the front. Both started out in the bottom and then they met at the top- almost like an upside down V." He traced with his fingers the path of the cracks from specific spots at the base to a shared point at the top. "I never noticed it because I assumed it to be due to the age of the basin and the cracks were not thick- they were less than a quarter of inch wide. But he would have noticed because they were imperfections and you know how he-

"Values perfection in his possessions because he feels they represent himself," said Hermione, comprehension unraveling over her face.

Harry smiled at her. "Exactly."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said before she pointed her wand at the basin. She pictured the stone of the basin splitting very slightly from those two spots just above the base up to the intersection point below the top of the basin. And after she was pleased with the sharpness and realism of her vision, she said an incantation similar to the one she employed for the engravings.

A flush of energy left her body, pulsated through her wand and flowed onto the basin. The structure trembled for a second before the stone separated in the lines she visualized with a soft, grating sound.

Once the cracks fully appeared, Hermione dropped her wand and turned to Harry expectantly.

"Very good," Harry commented with a wry smile. "Shall we try again?"

"Yes we will." Hermione grabbed the locket and dropped it into the basin.

As it fell to the base, Hermione could almost feel the anticipation mounting within them. She bit her lip anxiously while Harry clasped and unclasped his hands nervously. It struck the bottom with a barely audible thud. She held her breath, waiting for the locket to inevitably vibrate. But the vibration never occurred. Not after one second, not after five nor ten. Harry and Hermione looked at each, both barely able to suppress the excitement.

"Let's wait for a few minutes," Hermione whispered, afraid that her words would energize the locket.

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed upon the basin.

After about five minutes of waiting with the locket remaining dormant on the bottom of the basin, a huge smile spread across Hermione's face.

"YES! We did it!" Hermione cried in jubilation, almost bouncing on her feet. They would not have to wear that abominable object anymore. She looked at Harry who appeared equally as happy and exuberant as her.

"Yes we did. You're bloody brilliant Hermione," said Harry, his smile as wide as the one on her face.

And forgetting all of the feelings growing within her during the past few hours, Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck, embracing him as tightly as she could.

Harry let out a surprised gasp before he laughed into her hair and returned the hug with as much vigor. And to Hermione's surprise, he lifted her into the air, spinning them both around.

"We won't have to wear it anymore!" exclaimed Harry.

"I know Harry!" said Hermione through fits of laughter as she placed her head on his shoulder. She could not remember feeling so cleared and liberated, almost as if this entire day, she was slowly unchained and released from an exhaustive, torturous and painful captivity.

As they continued to spin around in each other's arms, Hermione wanted nothing more than to somehow pause this moment and very hug, submerge themselves in the pure bliss and forget everything in the world around them.

But alas she knew it had to come to an end. And when Harry dropped her onto the ground, her arms still around his neck and his around her waist, she was startled at how closes their faces were positioned, but she smiled at him, not wanting to relinquish the embrace. He met her gaze, his eyes clouding for the briefest second before they cleared into the usual sparkling, intense orbs. And he returned her smile as they stared at each other, savoring and cherishing this one moment.

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? **


	5. Something Changed

Chapter 5- Something Changed

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! All of the support really makes my day and I promise to reply to all of your reviews.**

**For those of you following "An Unlikely Meeting between Two Unlikely Paths", I'm working on Chapter 39 and it should be updated next weekend. Thanks for your patience!**

**This will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Harry reluctantly released his hands from Hermione's waist. She followed, removing her arms from his neck. They both laughed, the soft peals of each one unified into a single ringing tone that echoed off the walls in the tent and out into the dusk outside.

"The way we celebrated, it was as if we destroyed the Horcrux," Hermione said, an effervescent glow still permeating her face.

Harry could not help but be enthralled by her radiant expression. "Imagine how we will be when we do destroy it."

"We might just have a party," noted Hermione with a grin. "But I am really very happy that I will not have to wear that _thing_ around my neck again."

"As am I," Harry said, matching her grin.

Hermione drew a deep breath before composing herself. "I think I should go on my shift for tonight. When I come back, I think I'll modify the Permanenc charm to include the changes we made."

Harry wanted her to stay with him but he nodded. "I'll watch over the locket to make sure nothing happens."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It should not activate now- I mean it's been almost fifteen minutes. You should get some sleep as well."

She took the invisibility cloak from Harry's bed and wrapped her jacket and scarf around herself. "Harry, there's still some soup from lunch and the sandwiches we made this morning."

He nodded. "Tell me if you notice anything and wear the invisibility cloak," Harry said, not bothering to keep the concern and protectiveness out of his voice.

Hermione looked at him contemplatively for a brief moment before she smiled. "I will though I do think it will be rather uneventful."

And she turned around and exited the tent.

Harry exhaled before he walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowel of soup and made a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich for himself.

The giddiness from their accomplishment had not left him. Hermione was right. It was such a relief and pleasure to know that he would not have to endure the locket's contortions of his thoughts and emotions.

Harry frowned. But something had changed.

His mind flickered over the embrace he shared with Hermione. A jolt of exhilaration shot through him. For some reason, he felt so comfortable in her embraces and when they touched each other. He remembered how he missed her touch after she let go of his hand.

And then the hug was so wonderful to be immersed and so intertwined in her presence. A dreamy look spread across his face as he thought of the raw freedom he experienced as they spun around with each other.

Harry shook his head. What was happening to him? He was starting to notice so many things…..features about Hermione that never before stood out to him. The scattering of her hair around her face in an assortment of directions like leaves on an Autumn day, each strand and lock of hair curled and rotated in a slightly different manner, the richness of emotion always threatening to burst within her eyes and the way her face, though no perfect visage with the clusters of freckles and occasional pimples dotting her forehead, transformed into so many expressions. Harry marveled at how her face, when she was in deep concentration, carved into a statue with imprinted lines, firmly set and resolved eyes and the biting of a lip that tinged the sternness with an air of vulnerability yet how the same face came alight with an indomitable glow when she smiled and shook with laughter.

Harry shuddered. And the sensations accompanying these thoughts bothered him even more. The scent of her hair, a fresh, distinctive smell reminding him of moist leaves in the morning, induced an aching in his stomach which he knew had nothing to do with hunger. When he stared into her eyes, he felt submerged in the almost blinding intensity of her concern and determination. As he recalled the way she held his gaze for so long a few minutes ago, his stomach took a steep lurch. Shivers raced along his spine at the memory of her touch; supple and soft yet at the same time, held a fullness and thickness, not unlike polished leather, that brought a comforting assuredness to him and exacerbated the ache in his stomach.

Harry's throat constricted. He had a sense, a very clear sense, of what was causing these sensations but this sense was immediately bombarded with a stinging, biting emotion. Ginny was who he wanted; it was her hair that intoxicated him, her appearance that allured him. Yet Harry could not remember at the moment the precise, enthralling details and sensations.

But this was Hermione, his best friend who had experienced almost everything with him. He never experienced these feelings before so maybe they would go away just as quickly? Harry gritted his teeth. For some reason, he knew that would not happen. He could not contain his astonishment that he failed to notice so much about her. It just seemed so obvious and Harry thought with a painful gulp, beautiful.

Harry closed his eyes, the passion within him proceeding to burn at his insides. Ron. There was no doubt of Ron's feelings for Hermione. Harry swallowed. An unfamiliar and slightly shocking blankness overcame him as his mind ran across the next thought. Hermione's feelings for Ron. He would not tear them apart.

Harry shook his head again, desperately wanting to clear this turmoil of thoughts and emotions.

He drew a deep breath, trying to focus on the locket in the basin next to him. And surprisingly, looking at the object calmed him. He and Hermione were alone in a tent, hiding from maybe the darkest wizard in the history of magic on a quest of which they had little idea to proceed. With that thought, his resolve hardened and he felt the emotions within him cool off. These other _things _could and should wait for later. A conviction suffused him as he thought of their last embrace. Something indeed changed but everything else around them remained the same. They truly only had their friendship now. And Harry knew with a sweeping certainty that this bond was strong and deep enough to hold them through whatever they would soon encounter.

Harry swallowed a spoonful of his soup. Glancing at the flap through which Hermione had exited, a content smile again unraveled his face. Circumstances certainly changed since the last time he had the soup. There was really no other place and no other person he would want to be with now.

**A/N: This will be a rather long author's note so I apologize. As I said at the beginning, th is the end of the story; thank you to all who read and reviewed, placed it as your favourite or on alert. I really appreciate all of the support.**

**As for the story, I am very sorry to all of you who expected or hoped that Harry and Hermione would be a couple in this story. I know how deflated and disappointed many of you may feel (I've felt that way reading many stories myself) so I'm very sorry but I'll explain my viewpoint.**

**When I set out to write the story, my goal was for them to take significant steps in their friendship and hopefully be set on the path to a relationship (or get the ball rolling in more generic terms). I feel during DH and Horcrux hunt that pursuing and acting on romantic feelings would be too difficult under all of the pressure they are experiencing; the feelings may be there but the development of these feelings needs to occur in a much more relaxed environment and also where Ron and Ginny are close to them. **

**After I'm finished my current story, "An Unlikely Meeting between Two Unlikely Paths", I plan to write a much longer (well over 100 000 word) story about H/Hr in which they will be a couple.**

**H/Hr is my favourite fanfiction pairing so it is and always will be close to my heart.**

**If you have any questions or criticism, feel free to review or PM me. I am very grateful for all the feedback I can receive.**

**Thank you all again! You guys are wonderful.**


End file.
